Critical Failure(Quest)
*'Release Date:' March 26th, 2010 *'Objective:' Cysero just wants to have fun! *'Objective completed:' It’s a good thing you won! Who knows WHAT would have happened if you’d lost?! *'Scaled Yes/No:' Yes Synopsis Critical Failure is a quest in which Cysero has decided that nothing could be better for the town than a life-size board game! However, several NPCs rolled critical failures and got trapped in some strange and dangerous situation. You have to rescue them, and avoid getting a critical failure yourself while rolling to advance. The first NPC you must rescue is Lim, who ended up stuck under a sneevil snack attack. Next you need to save Reens and Alina. Artix is trapped in a room full of undead, and you must get him out. Finally, Rolith is in the penalty cage, surrounded by a very large number of easy-to-defeat togs. Once you rescue Rolith, the ending cutscene plays and the quest is over. Monsters *(1) Bone Fire *(4) Bugbear *(6) Dirty Sockmonkey *(5) Laundry Golem *(1) Shake Spear *(1) Shoulder Blades *(1) Sneevil Stack Attack *(6) Tog NPCs *Alina *Artix *Captain Rolith *Cysero *Lim *Reens *Serenity Rewards *None *Artix Bobblehead Doll *Cysero's Fishmug *Loaded Dice *Safiria Signed Portrait *Zhoom Plushie Dialogue ': Hello? Where IS everyone?! ': Lim? Are you here? Hmm, he must be busy doing SCIENCE! ': Reens? Alac? Are you two out gathering alchemical ingredients? …I hope so ': Artix? Yoooohoooo! …HE isn’t here either?! ': Serenity! You’re here! Serenity: I’m always here! We’re open for business all day, every day ': Do you know where everyone else has gone, though? I can’t find Rolith or Artix, Alac or Reens…Not even Lim! Serenity: I heard a loud siren coming from Cysero’s store. You might want to check it out ': Cysero? Cysero: It’s about time! For a minute there, I thought you wouldn’t come ': Cysero! Where is everybody! I’ve searched everywhere and-wait, what? Cysero: I was thinking the townspeople of Falconreach haven’t been having much fun lately Cysero: So I thought we should all play a game together! Cysero: A life-sized board game. It’s perfect! ': So you know where everyone is? Cysero: They’re all down in the basement of my tower, all in different rooms Cysero: It seems the tower twists people’s luck, because so far everyone’s been rolling critical failures! Who knew? Cysero: Alac and Reens, Lim, and Artix are scattered throughout the rooms Cysero: I seem to have lost track of Rolith. Whoops! ': So I’ve got to find them? Cysero: Exactly! But the only way to move forward is with these dice! Cysero: I saved you a set just in case things got out of hand ': Have they? Cysero: THAT depends on your definition of out of hand! ': That doesn’t sound good at all! What happens if they LOSE? I’ve GOT to find my friends! Stat Roll: 20 or higher to pass ': It's a good thing Cysero wouldn't hurt us, because that could have been BAD! ': Whooo! My luck is in! Chaaaaaarge! Stat Roll: 20 or higher to pass ': Rocks aren't going to come crashing down from the ceiling onto my head, are they? ': Cysero better not have magicked these dice! Grrr ': Who’s the Dicemaster? This ! *fistpump* Lim: Back! Back, I say! In the name of SCIENCE! ': Lim! Let me help you! Lim: I shouldn’t have rolled that 1! I’ve been ambushed! No, amBOXED! Lim: This is what comes of meddling in *scoff* magic ': At least you’re not boxed in anymore. That’s an improvement, right? Lim: I wouldn’t have been buried if it weren’t for that insane mage and his logic-defying tower! Lim: It’s statistically not possible for one party to roll so many critical failures! ': I wouldn’t be too sure of that! It seems you guys did *snicker* Lim: I can’t stand being in this illogical place ANY MORE. I have GOT to get out! Alina: Oh, ! Hello! Reens: Thank goodness you’re here! Alina: Cysero said we were going to play a game! But …I didn’t expect THIS Reens: He said the rewards would be loot, and they would be “phat”, whatever that means Alina: He made it sound good, at any rate. But we’ve been trapped here for hours by these monsters after we each rolled a 1 on our dice! Reens: We could have gathered twice as many alchemical ingredients if we hadn’t played this game… Alina: But now that YOU have come, , we’re free! Thank you so much! ': You’re very welcome, my alchemical allies! Now get out of this place before the game starts over! Stat Roll: 20 or higher to pass ': I should’ve put more points into my LUK skill… Cysero: Peekaboo! ': I’ve got to find Artix and Rolith and get out of here! Cysero: I have a cursed die and a blessed die. Which do you think I gave you? Stat Roll: 20 or higher to pass ': Success! That’s the way, uh huh uh huh, I LIKE it! Stat Roll: 20 or higher to pass ': Random number generator, will you roll 100 for a Cyber-Snack? Cysero: Just hanging around ': Cysero, you better not be meta-gaming! Cysero: I feel like making a turkey sandwich. Want one? ': Artix! How long have you been in here slaying? Artix: I rolled a critical failure on my first toss of the dice. So, about six hours, . Artix: Thank you for your help on that last one, my friend ': I’ve seen everyone but Rolith. Do you know where he is? Artix: HE rolled a critical failure on his second cast of the dice Artix: He battled valiantly, but was captured. The togs took him to the Penalty Cage and have him surrounded Artix: Check your backpack, I slipped some Holy Wasabi in it. You might find it useful! Artix: If you will go see about helping him, I will get everyone else out of here! Keep going, you’re just about to win! ': Let’s do this. Good luck! Stat Roll: 20 or higher to pass ': Good deeds must be rewarded by high dice rolls! Whoooo! Stat Roll: 20 or higher to pass ': I can’t fail, I’ve got to save Rolith! ': Next stop, Penalty Cage and Rolith! Captain Rolith: ! Get me out of here! Captain Rolith: Can’t sleep, togs will eat me! ': I’ve got this Holy Wasabi from Artix. If I apply it to the bars just… like… this… *pour* *sizzle* *BOOM* … Cysero: Great game! So. We’ll play again this time next week, right? Alina: Err…Sorry Cysero. I have some very important alchemical… things to do. I’ve, er, gotta re-draw my transmutation circles. Yeah. Lim: I’ve been neglecting my SCIENCE! So…maybe when the next eclipse of the sun comes around. Maybe Artix: Thank you, my friend, but I must decline as well. I’ve got to bone up on the latest undead-slaying methods Reens: I’ve…um…got to help Alina. She’s teaching me some new things. And I’ve got to show her my new garden. Of growing things. Sorry! ': It would be a VERY boring game with one Cysero and one . But I had…fun! That’s the word I want! '': Next time I’m bringing my OWN dice, though Category:Quests Category:Book 1 Quests